Nyx Theron
Nyx Ravenna Theron (b. 1 June) is a known half-blood witch, born to the powerful House of Antebellum and Theron family. She is the daughter of Harry and Heather Theron, and the granddaughter of the noble Lady Regina Antebellum, a pure-blood witch, and affluent Italian noblewoman. Nyx is known greatly for her astute logic and intelligence, as well as her extensive network of spies across the wizarding world. Biography Early life Hogwarts years Later life Physical description Personality and traits Nyx is a mysterious witch if there ever was one. She is completely unpredictable, in no small part thanks to her stoic, calm and reserved demeanour and her ability to wade through one confrontation after another without losing her dignity, temper or advantage. She frequently claimed that her one and only ambition was to accomplish and achieve for the good "of her family", although exactly what this means is subjective to those unaware of her true loyalties. Nyx is one of the few people within her family who possess immense influential power and does not intend to use it to better their own gain or status. People seem to initially lack trust for Nyx due to her tendency to switch sides of loyalty frequently. Nyx, in spite of appearing subservient and passive, is an extremely intelligent witch, a master of deception, manipulation, and calculation. Her subtle and calculative nature is made more impressive by her possessing one of the most prominent spy networks in the British wizarding community, that she'd built up from her years at Hogwarts where she claimed to have spies at Ilvermorny. This is matched greatly by her maternal grandmother, Regina. Despite having a mutual rivalry and hatred for one another, both Regina and Nyx are incredibly similar: they guise their shockingly ruthless and powerful intellect with sycophantic exteriors, they both have vast networks of personal spies, traitors, and double agents, and they both rose to positions of great political and influential power at fairly early ages. Entirely in spite of her reserved and subtle demeanour, Nyx is an extremely dangerous witch who is capable of unspeakable cruelty and ruthlessness — though only when absolutely necessary. She is not above threatening people to get what is required for her plans but is also willing to give other players fair warning when warranted. For instance, when Alanis threatened to drown her in the Black Lake, Nyx serenely retorted that she would simply survive and come back to return the favour, aware of the physical weaknesses of a mermaid. Nyx is a survivor. She compares life to a dangerous body of water and says that she will "keep on paddling" through powerful storms, dangerous tides and fish eating each other. Even so, Nyx is not incapable of fear. She seems to have a deep-rooted fear of love, likely as a result of her unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia and overall fear of abandonment. Although Nyx didn't struggle with the same familial issues her mother did, the long-term effects of Regina's actions on her mother showed in her behaviour as an adult that caused Nyx to observe the traumatic effects of abandonment. Having also experienced the loss of many friends and lovers at the hands of her family also impacted Nyx greatly, causing her to fear love and commitment, causing her to at times appear cold and vindictive. Despite her temperament as a skilled manipulator and unwillingness of others around her to trust people like her, she is not incapable of making true friends on a personal level. Nyx's cousins, Alanis, Marcia, and Miho are examples of this. Nyx develops an amiable friendship with her cousins, particularly Alanis, who shares her dark sense of humour, as well as her logic and intelligence. Magical abilities and skills * Animagus: * Logical thinking and intelligence: Possessions Relationships Family Parents House of Antebellum Marcia Thorn Alanis Bicondova Etymology The name Nyx comes from Greek Mythology; Νυξ (Ancient Greek), with a meaning of night in the Greek language. This was the name of the Greek goddess of the night, the daughter of Khaos and the wife of Erebos. Her middle name, Ravenna, derives from the vocabulary word raven, a large, black bird. However, it is of Italian origin, being an Italian city in Emilia-Romagna. The surname''' Theron''' is also of Greek origin, meaning hunter ''or ''untamed. '' Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Nyx 01.jpg Nyx Theron.jpg Nyx gif 01.gif|Nyx at the yule ball Nyx yule ball 01.jpg|Nyx at the yule ball Nyx gif 00.gif Nyx gif 001.gif Category:Seventh Generation Category:Animagi Category:Dark Magic Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-bloods Category:Hatstalls Category:House of Antebellum Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Ravenclaw Category:Theron family